


fuck it

by sexscheme



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, Identical Twins!Kino and Hyunggu, M/M, Nipple Play, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexscheme/pseuds/sexscheme
Summary: Yuto encounters the most beautiful boy he's ever met but what he doesn't know is that said boy has an identical twin.





	fuck it

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess. also very self indulgent. please dont hate me.

Yuto isn’t thinking about anything in particular when he says it. 

“Wanna get out of here?”

He’s out in a club because his friends suggested a break from school and work. He isn’t usually the type to be so carefree but when his friends want him to do something, they will annoy him to the point where he’ll listen and follow through. Speaking of said friends, they’re nowhere to be found since they all entered the club together.

“Sure,” the guy says. 

For some reason Yuto is surprised by his response even though he really shouldn’t be. He was approached by quite possibly the prettiest man Yuto has ever met. Platinum blonde hair, large brown eyes, strong eyebrows, and a jawline so sharp Yuto could almost believe it can cut things. He’s dressed in all black, the contrast in colors making it impossible to ignore him. He’s the type of pretty most girls dream to be. 

Yuto has been drinking and dancing with this beautiful stranger all night and now with the unexpected answer he receives, he realizes he should probably learn this guy’s name at least. 

“What’s your name?” Yuto asks over the loud music.

“Kino,” he looks up at Yuto with half a smirk and a knowing look. 

The sultry music playing in the club doesn’t help with the rising tension forming between them. Yuto is about to formally introduce himself when Kino pulls him down into a hot kiss. He licks at Yuto’s lip, begging to be let inside and Yuto lets him. He tastes like a mix of beer and tequila shots but Yuto isn’t complaining with the way things are heating up. Kino is running his hands all over his chest and Yuto can’t help but bring him closer by grabbing his ass. Kino moans a little into the kiss which makes Yuto shiver just a bit. There’s so much tongue and spit in the kiss, but Yuto can feel how excited they’re both getting. Kino is grinding so hard against him Yuto feels like they’re basically dry humping in the middle of the club. They break apart to catch their breaths, but then Kino is dragging Yuto out and hailing for a cab. The ride back to Yuto’s place is almost unbearable because Kino won’t stop groping his dick through his pants and sucking on his neck. 

They get inside Yuto’s room and Kino instantly pins Yuto to the door only to drop down to his knees and Yuto feels his cock twitch at the sight. Kino unbuckles his jeans and pulls everything down at once, desperate to get the taste of cock in his mouth. He licks at the tip twice before taking all of Yuto in his mouth. Yuto grunts and pants as he grabs onto the soft blonde locks of hair. Kino is glad he can control his gag reflex because Yuto is definitely not small. Kino continues by sucking and licking while bobbing his head up and down. Yuto hasn’t gotten a blowjob this good in awhile. Kino pulls off for air but pumps him with his hand and sucks at his balls. 

He’s about to put his mouth back on his cock when Yuto drags him up and kisses him hard, walking them backwards to the bed. Yuto pushes Kino down onto the bed and takes the rest of his clothes off while Kino does the same. Yuto climbs on top of him and kisses down his neck and chest. He focuses on licking and sucking on his nipples while pumping him at the same time. Yuto is enjoying the whines and whimpers Kino makes whenever he bites down a little too hard on them. He starts making his way lower down his body when Kino stops him, right before taking his cock in his mouth. 

“I want to cum while you fuck me,” Kino whines almost beggingly and what’s Yuto supposed to say? No? He reaches for the lube and condom inside his nightstand drawer and immediately pours some on his fingers. He’s surprised when the first finger goes in smoothly. He looks up at Kino, raising his eyebrow in question.

“I went out tonight with a goal in mind,” Kino smiles innocently, but Yuto can’t help but laugh a little. He also can’t help but imagine Kino fingering himself earlier in the day, making his cock harder than before. Yuto adds another finger and relishes in the half sigh half moan Kino releases. He keeps a steady pace while scissoring Kino open, watching as his slick hole loosens up. Once he adds the third finger, Kino is begging desperately for him to just get on with it and fuck him. Yuto unironically compares him to a whining child when he starts getting a bit too loud and verbal with his wishes. 

Yuto finally decides he’s ready, puts the condom on, and lubes up a little more before pushing inside Kino. They both let out a long and hard grunt and Yuto feels relief after not paying attention to his own needs. Kino starts rolling his hips, trying to gain some friction, but Yuto decidedly pulls out almost all the way just to ram hard back into him. The desperation starts to kick in and Yuto doesn’t hold back. He fucks in to Kino hard and fast with no intentions of slowing down. He leans down to lick and bite at Kino’s neck while all Kino can do is hold onto Yuto and moan like a bitch in heat. Kino wasn’t expecting to feel so breathless while getting fucked into the mattress but he’s loving every minute of it. Sooner than later, Yuto can feel himself getting closer to cumming when Kino gets up to change positions. He starts riding him faster and harder than before, moaning please over and over again. Yuto helps by grabbing Kino’s hips and slamming him down according to the rhythm. 

“Please, can I cum? Please let me cum,” Kino asks and Yuto is taken aback by the authority given to him.

“Yes baby, I want you to cum,” and with that Kino cums with a choked up cry on his lips, cum getting everywhere on the both of them. Yuto cums when he feels Kino’s hole tightening up on him for the last time. Yuto gently brings them back down to lay on the bed to catch their breaths. 

Yuto is exhausted but realizes he should probably get a towel to clean up the mess. He gets up to throw the used condom away and grab that towel but when he comes back Kino is already asleep. He tries his best to quietly clean him up despite his legs feeling weak. Yuto wipes himself down too before crawling back into the bed and wondering if Kino is the type of person who will still be here the next morning or if he’ll be gone by the time Yuto wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was good. comments are appreciated :)
> 
> also completely unrelated but i want a better pen name so maybe suggest something?  
> here's my cc: https://curiouscat.me/ultdomseok


End file.
